In a multichassis link aggregation (MLAG) domain, it is important that both of the pair of MLAG peers maintain a synchronization of state information to retain the illusion of being a single network element. Traditionally, state information, such as, for example, spanning tree protocol (STP) state pertinent to the implementation of the STP, was shared through the encapsulation and subsequent tunneling of the state information between the pair of MLAG peers.